


Mr. Nygma

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink challenge: Spanking (wearing gloves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Nygma

“Oh sweetheart. You have been such a bad girl,” Edward husked into your ear as he tied your wrists with the silk ribbon to the headboard. Chewing on your lower lip, you grinded your naked ass against his clothed erection.  
This was not your sweet Ed anymore, he was gone, tucked away deep inside Ed’s brain. No this was dark Edward, the one who liked to punish you, to have control over your body and the one who didn’t tolerated any mistakes. And you had made the biggest one when you forgot, for only a millisecond, to address him properly.

“Yes, yes I have Mr. Nygma,” you whispered and Ed smirked widely.

“Mmm…naughty girl.”

Ed stood up beside the bed and picked something out of the drawer on the sideboard. When he turned around and you saw him put on his black leather gloves, slowly pulled them on his large palms, your blood started to boil inside your veins.  
You squeezed your thighs together, tried to relive you from some of the ache that throbbed between your legs, but it was useless. In fact, it only got worse the more you squeezed. And when Ed said the next magic words, you were lost in your own desire.

“Bad girls must be punished.” he husked and slowly stroked his leather covered hand on the curve of your back. The rough sensation of the fabric sent waves of heat though your body and you breathed heavily.

“Yes Mr. Nygma. Please punish me.”

Edward chuckled at your eagerness and felt it stir life into his cock. You were always so eager to receive his punishment, to the extent that you sometimes misbehaved on purpose, just to feel the sweet pleasure that pain brought to you.

“You will receive five strokes for your disobedient and you will count every one of them. And remember, use your safe-word if it becomes too much.” Ed husked as his hand slowly caressed your ass and cupped one of your ass cheeks.

“Y-yes Mr. Nygma,” you stuttered as it became very hard to talk when your whole body were shivering from expectation.

The first slap was hard, just the way you liked it and your body jolted forward in the bed.

“One!” you moaned.

Edward gently caressed the small redness that appeared on your ass before he reared his hand again and slapped you even harder. This time your head bumped into the headboard and you whimpered.

“T-two,” you breathed, pussy wet with arousal, the ache so intense you grinded against the mattress.

Once again, Ed touched you gently on the soreness , alternated between pain and gentleness.

The third slap had you banging even harder on the headboard and you bit down on your lip, drawing blood, staining the white sheets with small drops of blood.

“T-three,” you moaned and licked of the blood from your lips.

You could hear Edward’s staggering breaths as he with soft strokes caressed the red flames on your ass and you felt his eager to finish this. And you were right. As much as Edward loved the sight of you tied up and at his mercy, he wanted nothing more than to fuck you right now. His cock was throbbing so hard that he thought he would cum right then and there, inside his pants.

The last two slaps came in such a rapid speed and force that you just screamed out.

“Unnfh…Four!…Five!” Your pussy were soaking wet with your juices.

Your whole body trembled as it slowly calmed down from the intensity of Edward’s punishment. He leaned down, left soft kisses on your red marks, soothed the pain and then reached out to untie your wrists. Then he pulled you up and embraced you in his arms, cradled you as he leaned against the headboard. Gently he stroked your hair and whispered soft words to you.

“Such a good girl you have been.”

With heavy eyelids you looked up at him and smiled. His dark brown eyes looked back at you with warmth and love. There he was, your sweet Edward. For a moment he was back, to take care of you, to help you calm down but you knew that soon…soon dark Ed would be there again. To dominate you, to give you so much pleasure that you will be sure to lose your mind.

“You know, good girls get a wish granted. What do you wish for my love?”

“All I want is for you to fuck me Mr. Nygma.”

Edward’s eyes went black with desire and you saw dark Ed emerge once again when he heard your wish. He grunted at your words and his still leather covered hand cupped your breast before he rolled your nipple between his fingers.

“Your wish is granted sweetheart,” he husked.

Arching your back, you pushed your breasts closer to his hand and moaned. Edward lifted you up in his arms and stood up, carefully he sat you down on the bed and stood before you.

“Undress me.”

Instantly you were on your feet in front of your Dom and looked obedient down at the floor.

“Yes Mr. Nygma.”

Carefully you started unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it off his arms. Neatly you folded it like he wanted, he didn`t accept any wrinkles on his clothes and you never failed that task anymore. So many times had you done this by now, every morning and every evening as merely one of the assignments you were tasked to do. Next you unzipped his pants and pulled them down, helped him as he stepped out of them and you folded them just like his shirt. Now there were only his boxers, socks and gloves left. You grabbed a hold of his underwear, pulled them down and Edward stepped out of them. The sight of his erection made you bite down on your lip, you had to restrain yourself from touching him, knowing you were not allowed without permission.

Edward sat down on the bed and you kneeled before him and lifted each foot to remove his socks. You were about to take off his gloves but your fingers lingered on at his wrist.

“What is it sweetheart?”

Biting your lip you kept staring down at the floor, knowing you were not allowed to talk yet. Ed lifted your chin with his finger and smiled.

“Look at me.” You did. “Good girl. Now…you are allowed to talk. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“May I have a request Mr. Nygma?” you whispered as you looked into his brown eyes. Edward cupped your cheek in his warm hand, a hint of sweet Ed in his eyes.

“Of course my love. But you remember the prize, right?”

You nodded, “Yes Mr. Nygma.”

Edward stroked his thumb over your cheek, “Good girl. Now, what is your request?”

“Could…could you keep the gloves on?” you asked shyly.

Edward chuckled, “My, my…what a filthy little girl you are. You like them do you?” You nodded eagerly.

“Well in that case, I will do that. For you sweetheart. Now for the cost of your little request, pleasure your Master with your mouth.” he husked. “The better your efforts, the greater the reward for you.” You nodded and grasped his member delicately in your hand, marveling at the smooth velvety feel of the flesh in your grasp. You looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

“With pleasure, Mr. Nygma.” You kissed the tip of his length before your lips enveloped the head, suckled softly and swirled your tongue around him, sampled his taste. When Ed moaned lowly you sucked more of his length into your mouth and massaged his shaft with your tongue eagerly. Edward tilted his head back and sighed softly.  
“Ahh, good girl.” He breathed, stroked your hair gently as you sucked and licked his cock. You took all of Ed’s cock into your mouth as much as you could, moaned as you slid him to the back of your throat, tried not to trigger your gag reflex. 

“Look at you sweetheart. You enjoy sucking your masters cock like the filthy whore that you are, don`t you?” he tantalized. Ed grinned, grabbed a fistful of your hair and bucked his hips forward, made you choke and cough as his cock thrusted harshly into your throat. You could only manage a slight nod and muffled whimper as he continued fucking your mouth. Ed grunted as his hips bucked and hissed through his teeth. Dark Ed was there now, to mock you and dominate you. You couldn`t quite know when he would come out but you have learned to know that, when he was there, filthy, dirty words escaped his lips. Such words would never be uttered by your sweet Ed.

“Such a… good… fucking whore.” He growled. Ed continued thrusting his hips into your face as you sucked and lapped at his cock.

“Ah…shit… that’s… that’s enough of that.” He panted raggedly, pulled your hair and face away from his crotch and you gasped lungful’s of air. Ed wasted no time as he lifted you up from the floor and flipped you on to your back on the bed. He grabbed the silk ribbons and tied you once again to the headboard. With a smirk, he crawled down your body until he faced your cunt. There he plunged his tongue into your wet folds, swirled different patterns inside your core. His voice groaned as he savored your taste and the reverberations sent shockwaves through your body, forced your toes to curl tightly as his lips overwhelmed you. You bit your bottom lip, fought back a scream as he suckled on your painfully swollen clit and pushed one of his digits into your pussy, curled and swirled it around so he was stroking and probing your G-spot. Between his tongue licking, sucking, and his skilled fingers, you wanted to scream and cry out.

“Mr. Nygma, please!” you cried and Ed stopped suckling your clit and his brow furrowed with a curious and frustrated glare.

“Does my sweetheart not enjoy her reward?” He growled, pushed a second finger into your pussy and pumped vigorously. Your hands pulled at the restraints desperately, clenched your jaws tightly and your eyes scrunched shut as you felt a strong orgasm about to push you over the edge. But then suddenly, you felt nothing, everything stopped, making your eyes open curiously. His fingers withdrew from you, sucked your juices from them, and he smiled wickedly as he crawled on top of your quivering body.

“Oooh, I see what my little sweetheart needs.”

You looked up curiously as he undone the ribbons from the headboard so your wrists rested on your chest. Before you knew it, he flipped you over onto your stomach, and you yelped.  
He positioned you where your ass was in the air and forced your legs apart and you shivered from excitement as Ed’s chest pressed against you, his hands came around and squeezed and kneaded your breasts firmly, pinched and rolled your painfully hardened nipples in his leather covered fingers. You could feel his cock rub against your buttocks as he teased you and played with your tits, made you mewl and whimper needfully. After he let go of your breasts, you turned your head to look back at Ed, who grinned wickedly. You gulped nervously.

“Sweetheart, I’ve decided I want to hear you scream, wail, and cry as I take you how I please. Understood?” He glared and you quivered at his smouldering gaze.

“Yes, Mr. Nygma. Take me as you wish.” You whimpered and he chuckled darkly with amusement. He placed his hands on your hips, dug his nails into your flesh and with one swift movement, his hips crashed into you, made you cry out in painful ecstasy as your tight walls clenched and spasmed around the harsh intrusion of his cock. You whimpered as he began to slowly ease out of you, only to swiftly piston himself back inside you brutally, and you were unable to suppress another cry as tears began to drip down your cheeks.

“Oooh yes, such a divine voice you have, sweetheart.” Ed cooed as he began a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of your cunt, made you moan and writhe under his grip as he continuously filled you up and stretched you out. As he increased his tempo, your moans started to become soft cries as he kept hitting every delicious sweet spot.

“Oh God, Ed…” you panted but your words were quickly punished as his palm spanked your right ass cheek, making you swallow back a sob of pain.

“A-a-a. That spank was for forgetting your place.” You whimpered as he continued to fuck you mercilessly, his sac began to slap against you.

“P-please forgive me, Mr. Nygma. I-I will never forget again.” You moaned but squealed out as your left cheek received a harsh strike of his palm.

“Damn right you won`t! Now…” His voice trailed off as his hips began to slap against you ruthlessly, made you bite your bottom lip as you choked back screams and cries as his cock really started pumping into you, hit your cervix over and over. He leaned down and his dark voice growled.

“I want to hear you praise my name, sweetheart.” His words hissed and you whimpered.

“M-mr. Nygma…” you mewled, but yelped out when his leather palm struck your right ass cheek.

“Say my name.” He growled, still fucking you relentlessly.

“Oh Mr. Nygma!!” You moaned out but Ed’s jaw clenched with a disapproved glare as he slapped your left cheek, the burning sensation was starting to become maddening.

“Say…MY… NAME…!” He roared between thrusts and you screamed as loud as your voice was able.

“NYGMA!!!!!” you sobbed as every muscle within you tightened, your pussy clenched around him like a vice and you scrunched your eyes tightly as you came hard and powerfully, squirted your climax onto your bed sheets. You heard Ed hiss and grunt as he slammed into you a few more times, his movements were jerky and erratic until he stopped completely, and you couldn’t help but coo softly as his hot cum filled you up and leaked down your legs. You kept your eyes shut as your head and senses were still spinning as you floated back down from post-orgasmic bliss. Your brain vaguely registered that Ed slid onto the bed beside you, pulled your body to his with your back to his chest.

“Oh my love… You were… Amazing, as always” He breathed, kissed the back of your head sweetly and rubbed his hand down your side to rest on your hip.

“Edward… You were… Magnificent, as always.” You panted breathlessly. He gently turned you on your side, gazed over your form, inspecting you. Your sweet Ed was back to take care of you.

“Looks like I might have left a few marks. My apologies, my love.” His eyebrows furrowed but you giggled and left a chaste and tender kiss on his lips. You gave him a soft and warm hearted gaze, let your fingertips stroke his cheek.

“Ed, I didn’t need to use the safe-word, I felt completely safe, like I always do.” You draped your arms around his neck as you kissed him more passionately and he chuckled into the kiss, wrapped his arms around your small frame.

“I love you so much my love” he breathed into your neck. You nestled your fingers into his hair and kissed him on the head.

“I love you to Mr. Nygma.”


End file.
